Misa Song Fic: Kimi to Yozora to Sakamichi to
by L-chi
Summary: Misa não sabia o que fazer depois do que aconteceu, daquele desastre. Perdida... *vou refazer a sinopse! * Song Fic Oneshot


**Misa Amane Song Fic: ****Kimi to Yozora to Sakamichi to

* * *

**

_Death Note Song Fic. Sei que essa musica é o ending de um outro anime, mas pois... ah, pode conter spoilers._

_A fic começa com Misa, assim que descobre que Light está morto..._

_Foi uma fic que eu tive vontade de fazer, àpos escutar a musica. Em falar nisso, essa musica é muito linda *-*_

_E a letra, que, acho que combina um pouco com a melancolia._

_Talvez, minha tradução esteja péssima, mas nada que não dê ao menos uma base ^o^ - eu tentei deixá-la o melhor que pude, mas com um ar mais... negro? o__Õ_

_E fora isso, fiz algumas adaptações, por exemplo... 'chigau iro' = 'cor diferente' e eu coloquei 'diferentemente'.._

_Espero que gostem !! =D_

* * *

'**Tears fall down in my own disappointment'

* * *

**

_Boku-tachi wa sou, boku-tachi wa  
Toomawari o suru no sa tada yozora o mitsumete  
Nós somos, sim, nós somos  
Passamos por tudo, apenas para ver o céu da noite_

Era o sonho de Misa. Viver junto com Light, para sempre que pudesse. Sabia que não era correspondida, mas ingênua e persistente, continua com seu objetivo. Para isso, precisaria ajudá-lo a ser o Deus do Novo Mundo.

_Nagai sakamichi o kudatta basho ni wa  
Omoide to yoberu keshiki ga Ari  
Onde você desce pela longa encosta,  
Há um lugar chamado 'mémorias'_

Foi forte. Suportou tudo. Confrontou contra L, Mello, Near... tudo para vê-lo feliz. Mas ele só se aproveitou. A pura e infantil Misa, nem ao menos desconfiara. Ela estava feliz demais ajudando seu amado, que nem percebera nada. Tudo passava despercebido. Mas agora...

_Sore wa fushigi na mukashibanashi de  
Kakikomareta fikushon no you ni  
É como uma estranha tradição folclórica  
E uma ficção_

Misa olhava para o céu, desolada. Raito... onde estava agora? Saiam lagrimas cristalinas pelo seu rosto, incessantes. Por medo, não saia do quarto. Não tinha certeza do que iria encontrar. Ninguém ali poderia ajudá-la.

_Omoigakenai futari no shinario  
Toki wa tada todomarazu kioku o kizanda  
É nosso inesperado cenário,  
Sem parar, o tempo simplesmente tem recordações_

Não podia acreditar na verdade. Seu sonho estava quebrado. Assim como... Light. Mais lágrimas caiam. Como suportaria aquilo? Misa só ficava cada vez pior, não sabia o que fazer.

_Nee, kanashimi wa sou, kanashimi wa  
Onaji muki ja nakute  
Boku rashiku sou, kimi rashiku  
Tada yozora o mitsumeru  
A tristeza é, com certeza, a tristeza  
Não segue uma única direção  
Tal como eu, sim, tal como você  
Estariamos olhando o céu da noite_

Pôs-se a chorar. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Raito havia morrido... seu deus. Só seu. E de mais ninguém. Misa começava a pensar se realmente valeria a pena, continuar ali, pensativa... não era como ela. Definitivamente não. Mas até mesmo Misa tinha esse lado, depressivo, estranho demais para ela. Ainda sonhava com Raito, mas dessa vez, não tinha mais esperanças como antes. Isso, só a deixava pior e pior...

_Azayaka ni moyu Ah– Mabayui puraimu ga  
Ima, hohoemikaeshita ano hi to chigau iro de…  
Naquele prisma que florescia vivamente,  
Agora, sorri para mim, diferentemente daquele dia_

Não estava motivada a fazer nada. Não tinha mais vontade de viver como antes. Seu olhar triste, Misa não estava igual. Não conseguia mais trabalhar. Não conseguiria sorrir agora. Estaria perdida, em meio ao nada... assim como se fosse a única humana no planeta. Queria voltar no tempo, e salvar sua vida. Não ficar parada como ficou. Talvez Raito a reconhecesse e finalmente vivesse feliz com Misa...

_Soko ni wa tashika ni futatsu no kage ga  
Yume o katatteta mirai no chizu  
Certamente, aquelas duas sombras  
São o mapa de um futuro, apenas visto em sonhos_

Seu futuro com o Light.. precisava ser forte, apenas mais uma vez. Por algum motivo, aquilo doía muito mais do que uma mera perda, do que tudo. Tinha que sair dali. Não podia ficar apenas chorando, lamentando... precisava fazer alguma coisa. Andara até o banheiro, com o olhar baixo. Olhava para o espelho. Era como se faltasse alguém ao seu lado.

_Sore wa otogi no kuni no hanashi de  
Grimm sae mo yume ni minu you na  
Parecia até um conto de fadas,  
Que nem mesmo Grimm imaginaria em seus sonhos._

Colocara a mão direita em seu ombro esquerdo. Abaixava a cabeça. Sua face estava deprimente. Mais lágrimas saim. Não estava mais tão à altura de Light. Em desespero, pega rapidamente, a tesoura que estava em baixo do espelho, e encara sua perna. Sem pensar duas vezes, como um reflexo, Misa encaixa tal tesoura na perna, furando duramente, sem chegar ao outro lado. Entretanto, ainda profundo. Sangue começa a sair.

_Kataritsukusenu kuuhaku no kyori ga  
Hayasugite ososugite jidai o nageita  
A distância do nada, do espaço em branco, de tudo  
Lamentava-se, de tão cedo, tão tarde..._

Misa olhava o sangue. Sentia dor. Mas não era o suficiente para mudar seus pensamentos de Light. Estava meio maníaca, desesperada. Tirou a tesoura da perna. Dóia ainda mais. O sangue que não parava de sair, agora estava derramando.  
Dava alguns gritos de dor, ciente de que ninguém escutaria. Soltara a tesoura no chão, e caíra. Doía demais. Sua situação era parecida com a de seus pais, quando os achara mortos... mas com Misa no lugar de seus pais. Destruída por dentro.

_Nee, setsunasa ga sou, setsunasa ga  
Kono sora o tobikoe  
Boku jishin sou, kimi jishin  
Sono "nanika" o kanjita  
Esse sofrimento é, com certeza, esse sofrimento é  
Como voar sobre esse céu  
Tanto que eu e você, sim,  
Sentimos 'alguma coisa'._

A Misa de antes... nunca teria feito isso! Mas por Light... por Light, Misa fazia de tudo. Aquele sentimento de amor que sentia, fora substituído por aquele de abstinência compulsiva. Naquele ritmo de perda de sangue, saberia que não daria muito tempo, pelo menos era o que achava. Talvez fosse só uma desculpa para seu verdadeiro anseio... Light. Queria vê-lo de toda e qualquer maneira.

_Shigusa ni utsusu Ah– Kokoro no sain ga  
Ima, hyoujou o miseta ano hi to chigau iro de…  
O sinal de meu coração, ah, isso reflete em meus atos  
Veja meus sentimentos que agora, estão de uma forma distinta daquele dia..._

Misa, com muita dor, se levanta, apoiada à uma coluna em seu apartamento. Mais sangue saia de sua perna. Mas com força, e sem jeito, desengonçada, foi rapidamente abrir a porta. O seu caminho, até a porta, estava marcado por gotas de sangue. Grandes gotas de sangue claramente.

_Nee, kanashimi wa sou, kanashimi wa  
Onaji muki ja nakute  
A tristeza é, com certeza, a tristeza  
Não segue uma única direção._

Saiu correndo. Persistente à dor, saíra correndo pelas rampas do condomínio -algo que primordialmente fora feito para alguns deficientes físicos no estabelecimento, mas que se mostrara muito útil agora. Misa não queria perder um mísero segundo pois queria ver Light o mais rápido possível. Antes que acontecesse alguma coisa. Enquanto saía do condomínio, lágrimas novamente saiam de seu rosto. Lágrimas, agora de dor. A dor era tanta que Misa parara no meio da rua, imóvel. Estava sem forças. Mas o lugar onde Light se encontrava, estava tão perto... não podia parar agora...

_Boku rashiku sou, kimi rashiku  
Tada yozora o mitsumeru__  
Tal como eu, sim, tal como você  
Estariamos olhando o céu da noite_

O céu começava a escurecer. Misa, por mais triste que estava, por mais dor que sentia; encontrara uma remanescencia de felicidade...

-Light...k-kun... L..Ligh...t... – dizia alto, quase gritando, com palavras dificeis de sair.

A dor que quase desaparecia naquele instante, continuava lá, mas Misa não ligava mais pra ela. Nem pro sangue que deixava cair no chão. Estava tão feliz, que chegava a um estado estúpido.

Misa também não ligava mais para o que as pessoas deviam falar, de uma mulher que estava mal arrumada, ensangüentada, mancando, e com um sorriso na face. Nada mais importava. Iria ver Light! Nada poderia deixá-la mais feliz que isso!

Esticara a mão, dolorida, e começou a correr, ou o que podia ser considerado como tal.

_Azayaka ni moyu Ah– Mabayui puraimu ga  
Ah, Naquele prisma que florescia vivamente..._

Seguia rumo ao endereço que Near passou. Pelo menos isso ele fez. Misa já havia lido o endereço tantas vezes que já até decorara. Corria feliz, até o lugar, que estava cada vez mais perto. Mais lágrimas caiam, dessa vez, de felicidade. De muita felicidade, de emoção. 'O mais forte, não chora; O mais forte, não chora pelo que perde' – Misa realmente não podia ser considerada uma pessoa forte, baseada nesses termos. E então, chegara. Na porta daquele lugar isolado, onde Light estava.

A porta estava aberta, mas parece que ninguém percebeu isso. Muito menos que havia o corpo de alguém lá. O corpo de Light. O corpo de Kira. O corpo de seu deus. Do deus de Misa.

Misa entrara correndo. O batimento de seu coração podia ser ouvido de longe. Congelara assim que viu Light. Uma onda de calor, de felicidade entrou nela que ela não conseguia se mexer. Não conseguia pensar...

_Ima, hohoemikaeshita ano hi to chigau iro de…  
...Agora, sorri para mim, diferentemente daquele dia_

-LIGHT-KUN!!!!!! – conseguia dizer sem demandas, a dor pra ela agora parecia insignificante.

Corria em direção a Light, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Indo em frente, continuava correndo... forte, não tinha como se sentir mais feliz que isso, suas lágrimas caiam ainda mais rápidas, e seus olhos voltavam a brilhar...

Entretanto, assim que chegara à sua frente, de Light, a dor a dominou. Colocara a mão no peito, seu coração doía e batia cada vez mais forte. O sangue saia mais rápido pela vazio em sua perna. Gritava. Não podia morrer justo agora. Com muito medo, acabou caindo, cuspia sangue. Uma sombra branca parecia que chegara a porta, vendo tudo, mas não tinha como Misa perceber. A mesma colocou os braços em cima do corpo de Light. Tinha que ser rápida, algo lhe dizia que lhe faltariam 40 segundos... seus batimentos foram à um estado máximo...

-Light-kun... m-me desculpe... n-não pude te ajudar à ser o... novo Deus desse mundo... m-mas... eu deixo você ser... o deus supremo... de m-meu mundo... – dizia, dando um sorriso - ... sempre.

Arrumava seus braços em cima de Light, de forma de que ficasse confortável nos seus segundos restantes... e então, fechara seus olhos. Preparada para seu destino, junto de Light.

* * *

'**Tears fall down for my faith. Just mine. '

* * *

**

Nyaaah ~!

Que decepção vcs tiveram!!

Mwahaha, foi a pior song fic que vocês leram u__u #

Bem, eu tentei.

Eu tentei mesmo. Mas saiu isso u____u

Depressiva demais, gomenasai, nanoda ~!

Mas não reclamem~!

Ou meu espírito maligno vai atacar vocês durante o sono xD


End file.
